Zabimaru, The Miracle Power!
by Armalita Nanda R
Summary: Inilah Gotei 13, klub bulutangkis ternama di Jepang yang ada di kota Karakura. Renji, seorang pemain disana akan berlatih untuk turnamen ganda campuran yang akan diadakan untuk memperingati ultah Gotei 13! RnR ? CH 3 APDET BRO! Kudu baca nih
1. Set 1 : Gotei 13

Zabimaru, The Miracle Power!

By : Armalita Nanda R.

Oke, jumpa lagi dengan saya di fanfic multichap..

1 lom selese, bikin lagi? Aku sudah agak gila!! Oke, ini dia!

Aku suka RENHINA!! HIDUP RENHINA!!

* * *

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

* * *

Set 1 : Gotei 13

Inilah klub bulutangkis Gotei 13. Klub ini merupakan klub besar yang terkenal se-Jepang. Letaknya di kota Karakura. Tampak sesosok laki-laki berusia 18 tahun, berambut merah melangkah penuh semangat kea rah gerbang klub Gotei 13. Dia adalah Renji Abarai, pemain unggul yang berasal dari kelompok 6. Karena anggota klub Gotei 13 sangat banyak, maka klub itu dibagi atas 13 kelompok yang beranggotakan 20 orang.

Renji masuk ke dalam lapangan utama Gotei 13, dimana para pemain melakukan pemanasan. Tampak 2 orang laki-laki berambut orange dan perempuan yang manis tengah bermain bulutangkis. Renji menghampiri mereka.

"Ohayou," sapa Renji pada 2 orang tadi.

"A, ohayou, Renji," sapa gadis tadi yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki sambil tersenyum. Senyum Rukia membuat Renji sedikit blushing. Tapi, dalam sekejap, ia dapat menguasai dirinya.

"Woy, Rukia! Mau main nggak si…Oh, ada Renji toh. Kirain siapa," kata Ichigo yang tadinya latihan sama Rukia.

"Ya, kamu nggak lihat?!" Renji jadi merasa sedikit tersinggung.

"Gomen, tadi aku lagi serius," jelas Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepala orange-nya yang tidak gatal.

"Okelah, sekarang aku mau ke kelompokku dulu. Ayo, Ichigo," ajak Renji. Ichigo juga anggota kelompok 6.

"Ya, ya, ya..Sampai jumpa, Rukia," ujar Ichigo sambil melambai pada Rukia.

"Hati-hati, kalian berdua!" ucap Rukia sedikit keras.

---

"Woy, istirahat dulu donk. Aku capek," ucap Hinamori, anggota kelompok 5.

"Oke, tapi jangan lama-lama," pinta Senna yang juga anggota kelompok yang sama.

"Eh, denger-denger, katanya sebentar lagi mau ada lomba ganda campuran di Gotei 13 lho!" kata Hinamori sambil mengambil air mineral dari tasnya.

"Oh, ya? Tahu darimana?" tanya Senna.

"Tadi waktu lewat ruang rapat kapten. Kapten-kapten pada ngomongin rencana turnamen buat ultah Gotei 13!" ujar Hinamori santai.

"Ou! Seru tuh! Kamu mau ikut?" tanya Senna lagi.

"Iyalah! Masalahnya, yang diajak harus beda kelompok!" jawab Hinamori.

"O…..terus, kamu mau sama siapa?" tanya Senna.

"Kamu nanya terus! Nggak tahu juga sih. Eh, mungkin aku ajak Hitsugaya-kun!" ujar Hinamori.

"Oh, wajib tuh! Dia kan pacarmu?" goda Senna. Yang digoda hanya menghela napas.

---

Para kapten keluar dari ruang rapat kapten. Setiap kelompok, ada kapten dan wakilnya. Kapten artinya yang memiliki kemampuan paling hebat di kelompoknya, sedang wakil dipilih oleh kapten. Kapten kelompok 6, Byakuya Kuchiki, melangkah ke arah kelompoknya dengan tenang. (A/N wakil kelompok 6 itu Renji~)

Sesampainya di ruang latihan kelompok 6, Byakuya mengumumkan hasil rapat tadi, yang isinya sama dengan yang didengar Hinamori.

"Perhatian!" ucap Byakuya dengan suara lantang. Seketika, semua menghentikan kegiatannya dan memperhatikan sang kapten berbicara.

"Bulan depan dalam rangka memperingati hari ulang tahun Gotei 13, akan diadakan turnamen ganda campuran. Syaratnya, pasangan harus berbeda kelompok supaya sesame anggota Gotei 13 bisa akrab dan bekerja sama. Juara 1, 2, dan 3 turnamen ini akan mendapatkan grand prize laptop merek Apple. Juara 1 mendapat uang tunai ¥ 2.000.000., juara 2 ¥ 1.500.000, dan juara 3 ¥ 1.000.000. Sekian, terimakasih perhatiannya," jelas Byakuya.

"Wah, bagus tuh! Kami ikut, Ji?" tanya Ichigo pada Renji.

"Jangan panggil Ji donk, tu artinya JIjik. Panggil ren, artinya keREN~ " pinta Renji.

"Ya, ya, ya…jadi kamu ikutan nggak?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Iyalah~ Hadiahnya bagus!" ujar Renji seraya keluar dari ruang latihan kelompok 6.

"_Aku mau ajak Rukia,"_ lanjut Renji dalam hati.

---

Rukia sedang duduk-duduk di depan ruang latihan kelompok 13, kelompoknya. Ia memikirkan pengumuman yang dikatakan kapten Ukitake tadi, yang isinya sedikit-banyak sama dengan pengumuman Byakuya.

"_Udah lama aku pingin punya laptop sendiri. Ini kesempatan emas! Tapi, aku ajak siapa? Nii-sama? Nggak! Sama aja aku dapat laptop dengan bantuannya! Ajak Renji..atau Ichigo aja? Ichi aja deh. Eh, tapi, waktu itu aku lebih kompak sama Renji.." _pikir Rukia dalam hati. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan, siapa yang mengajaknya duluan, akan ia terima. Lalu, Nampak sesosok _Red Pinneaple _yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Oi! Udah denger pengumuman turnamen ganda campuran?" tanya Renji sambil menepuk pundak Rukia. Rukia mengangguk.

"Udah dapat pasangan?" tanya Renji lagi.

"Belum," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Gimana kalau sama aku?" tawar Renji. Rukia tersenyum.

"Beneran?! Waa!" Rukia menatap Renji dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil menggoncang-goncang pundak Renji. Seketika, Renji meralat perkataannya.

"Ini bukan buat kamu lho ya! Aku juga pingin dapat laptop dan duitnya!" ucap Renji.

"Oke, aku mau! Awas kalau sampai nggak dapat laptopnya!" sahut Rukia sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Harusnya aku yang ngomong gitu!!" teriak Renji, lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

---

TBC

---

Segini dulu. Nantikan apdetannya beberapa tahun –coret- bulan atw minggu ini yy XD

Kalau bisa, beberapa hari deh..

-Armalita Nanda R. pamit! Wassalam!-


	2. Set 2 : Ganda Campuran?

Zabimaru, The Miracle Power!

By : Armalita Nanda R.

Aloha~ Apdet juga ni fanfic, mari kita lanjutkan

Dari sini, yang kelihatan 'masih' IchiRenRuki dan HitsuHina~

Tapi tenang! Ini akan menjadi RenHina! Wong Hitsu-nya ntar jadian sama 'piiip' (rahasia author)

Oke, here is the story ^^

* * *

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

* * *

Set 2 : Ganda Campuran?

"Game set! Won by Hinamori. 21-17, 22-20," seru wasit.

"Hebat kau, Hinamori!" seru Rangiku, sobat Hinamori. Hinamori tersenyum.

"Iya, aku kalah lagi," ujar Senna lesu.

"Ehm, maaf Senna," ujar Hinamori. Senna tertawa.

"Bercanda kok! Pas turnamen, aku pasti menang!" kata Senna percaya diri.

"Oh, Hinamori! Tadi kamu dicariin Kapten Hitsugaya!" ujar Rangiku. (A/N : Hitsu tentunya kapten kelompok 10)

'Hah? Apa iya? Hutangku kan udah ku bayar kemarin. Apa kurang ya?" ucap Hinamori bingung.

"Ekh??" seru Senna dan Rangiku hampir bersamaan.

"Ya, bukan itu!! Ng..Aku nggak tahu juga sih," ucap Rangiku ragu-ragu. Senna tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai guling-guling!

"Kenapa kau? Sakit? Udah minum obat gilamu?" celetuk Ichigo yang kebetulan lewat.

"Enak aja!" protes Senna.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kurosaki mau kemana?" tanya Hinamori.

"Kalau ke situ kan kea rah kelompok 13?" sahut Rangiku.

"Mencurigakan," Senna memberi sentuhan akhir.

"Huf, mau tahu aja! Duluan ya!" ujar Ichigo, meninggalkan 3 orang cewek tadi bengong.

---

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang latihan kelompok 13. Hatinya deg-degan karena dia akan mengajak cewek yang disukainya, Rukia Kuchiki, untuk mengikuti turnamen ganda campuran. Ia tahu Rukia ingin punya laptop.

Tapi dia terlambat. Saat akan masuk wilayah ruang latihan kelompok 13, dia melihat Rukia dan Renji yang sedang tertawa bersama di teras ruang latihan. Kesal. Itu yang dirasakan Ichigo Kurosaki. Dia menunggu sampai Renji pergi.

Begitu Renji pergi, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Rukia. Siapa tahu Rukia belum diajak Renji? Ichigo memberanikan dirinya.

"Rukia," sapa Ichigo.

"Ah, Ichi. Ada apa?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum. Semakin deg-degan Ichigo!

"Ano..kalau..Rukia.." gagap Ichigo.

"Apa?"

"Ehm, Rukia sudah punya pasangan buat ganda campuran?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum.

"Ya. Sama Renji!" jawab Rukia mantab. "Kenapa?"

"Ah, nggak," gumam Ichigo. "Kasihan Renji donk! Kok sama Rukia? Nanti dia kalah!"

"Yee, adanya juga situ yang kalah di babak pertama!" ejek Rukia.

"Monster Chappy!!"

"Kepala Jeruk!!"

---

Angin semilir meniup poni Hinamori yang tengah berjalan pulang. Ia masih memikirkan alasan Hitsugaya mencarinya. Ia menghela napas dan melangkah lesu karena nggak ngerti maksud Hitsugaya. Atau, ia hanya dibohongi Rangiku? Ah, masa bodoh!itulah yang ada dalam benaknya. Ops! Ternyata yang dia pikirkan kini ada di depan gerbang. (lebih tepatnya nyenden)

"Hinamori," panggil Hitsugaya.

"Ng? Hitsuagaya-kun? A…ada apa?" Hinamori tergagap karena Hitsugaya yang tengah menatapnya dan angin yang meniup rambutnya perlahan membuatnya tampak sangat keren!

"Kamu yang kenapa?" Hitsugaya malah balik nanya!

"Ng…nggak apa!" Hinamori berusaha menguasai dirinya. "Nah, ada perlu apa?'

"Nggak apa sih. Aku Cuma pengen ngajak kamu pulang bareng. Jangan ge-er dulu lho. Rumahku dan kosmu kan cuma berjarak 3 blok dan bahaya cewek jalan sendiri," ujar Hitsugaya panjang lebar.

"Ya deh," jawab Hinamori lesu. _"Yee, kirain mau ngajak jadi pasangan ganda campuran!!"_

---

Renji pengen mengajak Rukia pulang bareng, tapi dia keduluan Ichigo. Dengan wajah merengut, dia berjalan pulang. Rumah Renji berada di daerah yang sama dengan Rukia, maka dari itu dia memutar. Nggak mau ketemu IchiRuki. Jealous nih!

Akhirnya, Renji memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang. Setelah muter-muter nggak jelas kayak orang hilang, Renji melihat sebuah lapangan bulutangkis yang kayaknya udah tua banget. Disana ada net, yah, tua juga. Renji tertarik.

---

"Ehm, Hitsugaya-kun," panggil Hinamori.

"Apa?" tanya Hitsugaya kemudian meminum air dari botol yang dibawanya.

"Kamu..mau nggak ikut turnamen ganda campuran..sama..aku?" tanya Hinamori setengah berbisik. Hitsugaya tersenyum.

"Hm, gimana ya? Bolehlah!" seru Hitsugaya. Hinamori tersenyum.

"Tapi dengan catatan, kamu harus punya teknik spesial untuk turnamen bulan depan, oke?" lanjut Hitsugaya. Senyuman Hinamoripun sirna.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Ah, nggak ada tapi-tapian! Iya atau nggak?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"I..iya deh! Aku usahain. Tapi kalau aku nggak bisa?"

"Ya, nggak jadi deh."

"Ih, Hitsugaya jahat!!" rengek Hinamori. Hitsugaya terkekeh.

"Aku percaya, kamu pasti bisa!" seru Hitsugaya. "Oh, ini gang rumahku. Aku duluan ya!"

"Ah, iya! Hati-hati," kata Hinamori sambil melambaikan tangan. "Haah..aku bisa nggak ya?"

---

Rangiku mengintip pada jendela kamar kosnya. Hinamori dan Rangiku itu teman satu kamar. Nah, kenapa Hinamori pulang bareng Hitsugaya? Rangiku sengaja berpura-pura ada urusan dan menyuruh Hinamori pulang duluan! Tapi, ternyata dia lewat jalan pintas dan sampai kos lebih dulu. Dasar!

"Yee, nggak seru banget sih mereka!" kata Rangiku. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Apa? Siapa yang nggak seru?? Kenapa kau ada disini???" tanya Hinamori bertubi-tubi.

"Ah..itu.."

"Akh! Kau sengaja mengerjaiku? Segitunya.." Hinamori terlihat lesu.

"Wah, gomen ne Hinamori. Nggak usah segitunya kalee~ Aku emang ada urusan kok," ujar Rangiku sambil menunjuk ke laptopnya.

"Ou," gumam Hinamori.

Dari luar, terdengar suara sepatu berdecit. Suara kok dan raket yang bertemu. Tak! Tak! (A/N : bunyinya gini ya? Kalau salah, tolong kasih tahu! Saya beneran nggak tahu!)

"Siapa?" tanya Hinamori. Rangiku dan Hinamori lalu melongok dari jendela.

Terlihat sebuah lapangan tua, tempat mereka biasa berlatih. Ada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang bermain sendiri dengan dinding alias tembok.

"Siapa itu??"

---

TBC

---

Oke, balesan review buat

**Windy-san :**

RenRuki mesra ya?? Waa~ tapi bentar lagi yang mesra RenHina XD

Thanks reviewnya

**YUKI-chan** :

Hinamori sama Renji, Hitsugaya mah gak tau sama sapa, barangkali sama saya XD

Bercanda..ntar ada aja pair baru buat Hitsugaya. 14th division? hm,, masih mengumpulkan energi en mood XD

Makasih ya?

---

Last, thanks buat yang RnR ch kemaren. Yang ini juga di RnR ya??

-Armalita Nanda R. pamit! Wassalam!!-` `


	3. Set 3 : Lapangan Tua

Zabimaru, The Miracle Power!

By: Armalita Nanda R.

Aloha minna sama ^^

Gomennasai apdet lamaaa banget, kurang lebih 2 tahun (dilempar)

Tolong RnR nya ya minna sama~

* * *

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo seorang ^^, pinjem bentar ya~

WARNING: OOC, AU, Geje, Bahasa gaul karena gue anak gaul (dilempar sampah)

Set 3: Lapangan Tua

* * *

"Siapa itu?" tanya Hinamori pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat ke arah jendela.

Rangiku seketika mengintip pria misterius yang sedang bermain bulu tangkis sendirian itu dari jendela. Berbalik pada Hinamori sambil mengerenyitkan kening. Hinamori jadi bingung.

"Kenapa memangnya, Rangiku-san?" tanya Hinamori bingung.

"Nggak. Cowok itu kayaknya berandalan deh. Masa rambutnya gondrong mana merah lagi warnanya," jawab Rangiku sambil berjalan ke arah kulkas. Mengambil jus lalu meminumnya.

"Sudahlah, nggak penting," kata Rangiku lagi.

Namun, Hinamori masih penasaran. Lapangan tua itu benar-benar nggak pernah digunakan oleh orang-orang sekitar sana. Konon katanya, di lapangan itu ada kekuatan mistis, atau biasa kita sebut dengan… Hantu! Hiyy, siapa mau main di tempat yang ada hantunya? Si do'i ingin melihat, tapi jadi takut sendiri. Jangan-jangan, cowok itu hantu lagi…

-XxX-

Renji berjalan pulang penuh semangat. Yah, soalnya Si pujaan hati, Rukia, bersedia menjadi pasangan ganda campurannya dalam lomba yang akan diadakan Gotei 13. Saking semangatnya nih, do'i kebablasan alias nyasar. Ckckck, perhatikan jalanmu, bocah.

"_Lho? Ini 'kan jalan dekat rumahnya Hitsugaya-taichou. Ngapain aku disini? Pasti mbablas deh ini tadi,"_ batin Renji, _"Ah, tapi sudahlah. Sekalian jalan-jalan. Toh, nggak ada janji khusus hari ini. Hehehehe."_

Asik-asiknya jalan-jalan, do'i lewat lapangan bulutangkis tua. Heran juga dia melihat lapangan tua itu. Lapangannya sebenarnya masih bagus, lengkap sama netnya lagi. Hanya saja kotor dan terkesan-tak-berpenghuni.

"Lumayan nih buat latihan. Oke deh, latihan disini dulu, baru pulang," ujar Renji pada dirinya sendiri. Alhasil do'i latihan dulu di lapangan tua itu.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Cowok berperawakan tegap itu menoleh ke arah sebuah jendela pada lantai 3 sebuah penginapan. Ada sekelebat bayangan yang tampaknya tadi melihat ke arahnya. Do'i jadi merinding sendiri.

"_Mampus deh. Jangan-jangan hantu penghuni penginapan itu ngelihatin gue lagi latihan. Hyaa, mentang-mentang gue ganteng, tapi nggak perlu diintipin sama hantu kali! Mendingan gue pulang aja deh," _batin Renji. Aduh Renji! Narsisnya kumat lagi.

Akhirnya si Renji pulang deh.

_Di sisi lain, waktu yang bersamaan_

Hinamori yang takut-takut mengintip ke arah cowok berambut merah. Karena si cowok melihat ke arahnya balik, do'i langsung berpaling. Dan ketika do'i ngelihat lagi, si cowok sudah hilang.

"_Eh? Hilang?"_ Hinamori ketakutan sendiri. Padahal, Renjinya barusan pulang.

Sebenarnya, kalau Hinamori melihat lebih jeli, Renji masih ada di dekat situ. Sedang berjalan setengah berlari pulang. Berhubung si Hinamori sudah keburu takut duluan, jadi nggak sadar deh. Poor Hinamori-chan.

-XxX-

Hitsugaya sedang melakukan pemanasan sendiri di lapangan timur Gotei 13. Maklum, masih jam 6 pagi, masih sepi di Gotei 13. Mulai ramainya jam 7-an lah. Berhubung kapten berbadan mungil ini rumahnya dekat Gotei 13 dan rajin sekali, maka do'i setiap harinya sudah melakukan pemanasan pagi-pagi begini.

Terdengar olehnya suara langkah kaki yang makin lama makin dekat. Ternyata itu adalah Rangiku dan Hinamori. Hitsugaya menoleh, tersenyum kecil, lalu mengajak-dengan-nada-memerintah mereka untuk segera ambil posisi dan pemanasan.

"Eh, Rangiku tahu nggak? Cowok kemarin yang main sendirian itu kayaknya hantu deh," kata Hinamori takut-takut

"Hah? Sumpah? Haha, mana mungkin," ujar Rangiku santai.

"Hantu itu nggak ada," sahut Hitsugaya datar. Ih, nggak asyik ah.

"Tapi kalau tiba-tiba menghilang apa namanya kalau bukan hantu?" bantah Hinamori.

"Kamu salah lihat mungkin?" Rangiku memberi kemungkinan.

Hinamori menggeleng. Kakinya agak bergetar. Dia benar-benar mengira apa yang dilihatnya itu hantu. Habisnya, ditinggal berpaling beberapa detik sudah menghilang.

"Sudah, lanjutkan pemanasan," perintah Hitsugaya datar.

Rangiku mengerenyitkan keningnya. Bete juga dia sama sikap kaptennya yang satu ini. Hinamori menghela napas lesu dan melanjutkan pemanasan.

-XxX-

Suasana di Gotei 13 sangat ramai. Para anggota sedang berlatih dengan giat untuk kompetisi ganda campuran yang akan diselenggarakan dalam waktu dekat. Salah satunya, pasangan Ishida-Inoue dan Ichigo-Senna yang sedang latihan.

Terjadi rally yang panjang yang kayaknya nggak bakal kelar-kelar nih. Senna melakukan smash tajam ke arah Inoue. Namun, Inoue bisa mengembalikan smash itu dengan entengnya. Dibalas oleh Ichigo dengan bola yang mengarah dekat net. Ichigo spesialis bermain bola-bola net. Ternyata, bola tajam Ichigo berhasil jatuh dekat sekali dengan net di daerah pasangan IshiHime.

"20-19. Game point," kata wasit.

Ishida mengusap keringatnya. Berpikir dengan keras strategi untuk menang. Inoue berusaha menenangkan Ishida. Tapi, jadinya malah disorakin sama anak-anak.

"Eciee… ada yang so sweet nih," goda salah satu anggota. Ishida dan Inoue cuma bisa tertenggun karena kaget.

Kembali pada permainan. Ichigo melakukan serve diarahkan pada Inoue. Inoue mengembalikan bola dengan mulus. Senna langsung menyerang. Ishida mengembalikan dengan smash. Oops, keputusan salah. Bola tinggi adalah makanan Senna. Seketika bola itu 'dilahap' Senna dengan smash tajam di sudut kiri lapangan.

"21-19. Match Point, won by Kurosaki-Senna."

Ishida langsung cengo. Ia nggak nyangka bakalan kalah secepat itu. Inoue menunduk lesu. Ichigo dan Senna melakukan tarian kemenangan yang abstrak dan hanya bisa dimengerti oleh mereka sendiri. Ishida melihat itu makin bete dan menarik rambut nyentrik Ichigo.

"Auw! Apaan hei?"

"Nggak. Gemes sama rambutmu," jawab Ishida dengan ekspresi datar. Nah lho? Alibi nih.

-XxX-

Rukia sedang latihan dengan pasangan ganda campurannya yaitu Renji. Renji memberi Rukia bola-bola rendah yang sepertinya kurang tenaga. Rukia yang bete membalas dengan bola keras. Namun, lagi-lagi, dikembalikan dengan enteng oleh Renji. Begitu seterusnya sampai sekitar 2 menit. Rukia menyerah karena lelah. Renji melempar handuk ke arah Rukia.

"Makasih," ujar Rukia sambil mengusap keringatnya.

"Makanya, mainnya _enak-enakan_ aja," kata Renji santai. Sepertinya dia masih kuat untuk bermain lagi.

Rukia merengut, merasa kesal dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Jelas saja, karena bola-bolanya yang keras bisa dikembalikan dengan entengnya oleh Renji. Rukia mengambil 1 _sportdrink_. Cuma 1. Sekarang Renji yang kesal.

"Pinter ya! Ngambil minum temennya nggak diambilin!" seru Renji kesal. Rukia malah ketawa.

"Hei! Aku marah lho, kok malah ketawa? Huh!" Renji lalu mengacak-acak rambut Rukia.

Sementara itu, Ichigo melihat Renji dan Rukia yang sepertinya sangat akrab menjadi super kesal. Ichigo membatin macam-macam, seperti apa yang mereka lakukan, kenapa mereka hanya berdua saja, dan semacamnya. _"Kayaknya pemeran utama harus muncul nih. Jadi, mereka nggak bisa berduaan macam gini,"_ pikirnya. Langsung saja, do'i muncul dihadapan RenRuki.

Padahal tadi si Renji kesalnya udah agak reda lantaran melihat tawa Rukia, eh sekarang ada Ichigo. Berasa trouble maker gitu si Ichi.

"Hey! Kok nggak latihan?" tegur Ichigo.

"Udah kok! Ini lagi istirahat," jawab Rukia kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya ke Ichigo.

"Kamu sendiri ngapain ke sini? Nggak latihan?" tanya Renji sewot.

"Barusan selesai."

Rukia jadi bingung, suasananya jadi nggak enak.

-XxX-

Malam hari, Renji pergi ke lapangan tua yang kemarin dia datangi. Nggak kapok-kapok juga dia. Pasalnya, menurut do'i, mungkin aja yang ngintipin kemarin itu bukan hantu. Cuma dianya aja yang panik waktu itu. Makanya, si do'i berani ke sana lagi.

Kali ini dia pemanasan dulu, siap banget pokoknya. Soalnya, tadi udah pulang plus mandi jadi segarlah badannya. _"Yak! Siap latihan ma men!"_ batinnya.

Renji memukulkan shuttlecock ke atas dan mempertahankannya agar tidak jatuh. Latihan bulutangkis sendiri memang susah ya.

-XxX-

Hinamori mendengar suara orang sedang berlatih dari arah lapangan. Takut banget rasanya. Akhirnya ia membulatkan tekad untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berlartih. Maka, turunlah dia dengan membawa raket dan memakai sepatu keds. Kenapa sepatu keds? Ya karena menurutnya dengan sepatu itu dia lebih nyaman aja. Sementara raket adalah untuk memukul si hantu. Yah, mbak ini lucu. Hantu mah kagak bisa dipukul atuh.

Turun dengan mengendap-endap, Momo Hinamori telah sampai di depan pintu penginapannya. Kemudian, ia berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju lapangan tua. Ia mengintip sesosok cowok yang sedang berlatih itu.

"_Oh, ternyata orang! Kagetnya, aku pikir hantu,"_ batin Hinamori lega.

Hinamori mendekat untuk menyapa, tapi shuttlecock cowok itu melesat ke arahnya!

"Ah!" seru Renji karena shuttlecocknya lepas.

Spontan, Hinamori memukul shuttlecock itu sehingga tidak mengenainya. Renji cengo. Hinamori tersenyum kecil, lalu berjalan ke belakang net. Jadi, sekarang dia berada di bagian lapangan yang berbeda dengan Renji. Lalu, bersiap melakukan serve.

Renji langsung bersiap menerima serve dari Hinamori. Hinamori melakukan serve dengan kekuaran penuh. Langsung saja Renji membalas dengan entengnya. Hinamori juga. Beberapa saat kemudian, saat Renji keasyikan dengan slow-speed-rally, tiba-tiba Hinamori melakukan smash. Dengan sedikit shock, Renjipun melakukan smash tajam ke sisi kanan lapangan Hinamori. Hinamori mengembalikan dengan teknik backhand.

"Tsk," gumam Renji sambil melakukan smash lagi.

Kini Hinamori memberinya bola rendah. Langsung saja sekarang mereka bermain bola-bola net. Renji memukul bola net Hinamori tipis sekali dan bola jatuh dekat sekali dengan net, di daerah…

Di daerahnya sendiri. Ya, Renji tidak berhasil mengembalikan bola Hinamori. Renji menggerutu kesal. Hinamori tertawa kecil. _"Aku kalah oleh seorang gadis. Aku kalah oleh seorang gadis,"_ batin Renji sedih.

Hinamori tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan lapangan. Renji hendak mencegah, tapi tenaganya sudah habis. Capek sekali dia setelah melakukan rally panjang tadi. Dia langsung aja duduk bersila di lapangan.

Ternyata, Hinamori kembali dengan membawa 2 botol _sportdrink._ Satu dia berikan pada cowok yang sedang kelelahan itu. Renji menerima dengan senang hati. Hinamori duduk di sebelah Renji.

"Ng..ano," ujar mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Ah, kau dulu," kata Renji. Hinamori menggeleng cepat.

"Kau dulu saja,"

"Ehm, kau… apa kau pemain bulutangkis profesional? Kau hebat sekali," tanya Renji.

Hinamori hanya tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Nggak juga. Aku anggota klub bulutangkis terkenal sih. Gotei 13."

"Hah? Aku juga anggota Gotei 13, tapi, aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu," gumam Renji heran.

Hinamori mengangkat kedua bahunya, tanda bahwa dia tidak tahu. Renji senang sekali bertemu Hinamori, entah kenapa. Renji melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Pukul 9 malam. Saking kagetnya, Renji langsung berdiri.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Hinamori.

"Sudah pukul 9 malam. Aku harus segera pulang. Kalau nggak, aku bakalan dimarahi mamaku," ujar Renji sambil berkemas-kemas. Eh, tuker nasib sama Ganju!

"_Macho tapi manggil kaa-sannya mama. Terus kagak boleh pulang lebih dari jam 9, kayak cewek aja deh," _batin Hinamori shock.

"Aku duluan, ya!" kata Renji.

Renji tergesa-gesa meninggalkan lapangan. Hinamori juga akan kembali ke penginapan. Tiba-tiba, Renji kembali lagi ke lapangan, dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Lho, ada apa?" tanya Hinamori polos.

"Ano, namamu?" tanya Renji masih ngos-ngosan. Hinamori tertawa.

"Hinamori, Momo Hinamori," jawab Hinamori sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Renji Abarai," sahut Renji lalu menyambut tangan Hinamori.

"Ehm, sepertinya sudah malam. Selamat malam!" seru Renji sambil berlari pulang.

"Selamat malam, Abarai-kun," jawab Hinamori pelan

-TBC-

* * *

Sekian dulu minna sama

Feedback sangat diperlukan

Yang uda baca jangan lupa review ya :)

-Armalita Nanda R. pamit! Wassalam!-


End file.
